


golden like the sun

by asteriascloud



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i really dont know how to tag, like FLUFF, tyunning is sappy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteriascloud/pseuds/asteriascloud
Summary: You always seem to radiate warmth and comfort. The sun is the only thing in the world capable of producing energy and you are the only person I know who is able to give me the energy I need when I’m down. You shine so bright when I’m with you, sometimes I can’t even look directly at you.’[huenin kai is taehyun’s sun]
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 17





	golden like the sun

**Author's Note:**

> HEYY so heres another VERRRRYYY short fic.. i actually wrote this a very long time ago when i was trying to convince my friends about my tyunning sun/earth agenda so its like not that good but u know what . i felt like posting it heh. ANYWSS i hope u enjoy!

’You are my sun.’ Scribbled there in barely legible handwriting on a nondescript post-it note. It honestly isn't that big of a deal but it's pasted on the very side of Huening Kai’s laptop. It's old, it's wrinkly and frankly, on the verge of death but he leaves it there, even applying more adhesive so that it would stay. The note acts as a conversation starter on most occasions, most people confused as to why would he want to leave such an old thing on his otherwise pristine laptop. 

‘Why do you even bother leaving it there? It's literally going to tear any minute.’ 

He thinks it's funny that some of his closest friends have been made this way and he stares at Yeonjun, Beomgyu and Soobin sprawled on the bed in their room, limbs tangled within one another while sleeping peacefully. He is glad that they have each other, their relationship is unconventional but they are the happiest he has ever seen them in a long while. Fondness spreads in his body at the sight of them, his best friends. He stares at the note again and searches for its origin in his head. (he doesn’t need to search for long, it’s always at the forefront of his mind.) 

‘Kai ah! I know it is your birthday today but I wasn’t able to buy you any gifts. I’ll get you something and pass it to you tomorrow but first I wanted you to have this note.’ Taehyun shoved a piece of paper into the boy’s hands after rambling off a string of sentences, staring at him expectantly. On it it wrote, ‘You are my sun’.

‘You are my sun? Why am I your sun?’ 

Taehyun takes a deep breath in, as if he was expecting this. He grabs Huening Kai’s wrists and stares into his eyes, face flushed. 

‘Well, you are my sun. You always seem to radiate warmth and comfort. The sun is the only thing in the world capable of producing energy and you are the only person I know who is able to give me the energy I need when I’m down. You shine so bright when we’re together, sometimes I can’t even look directly at you. Most of all, you are my sun because I love the sun.. and well.. I.. I love you.’ 

He finishes the last sentence softly, eyes averting everywhere but Huening Kai’s face. It was his first time expressing his feeling for anyone and his heart was racing so fast he felt dizzy. The boy in question, looked like he had just been smacked in the face with the best news. Eyes widened and cheeks tinted pink, he could not believe his ears at what he was hearing. Without a word, he scooped the Taehyun into a warm embrace, enveloping him in the scent of vanilla coke. They hugged like this for a while, with Huening Kai pulling away after leaving a chaste kiss on the other’s forehead. 

‘Hyunie, if I am your sun, you are my world. You ground me to reality and without you, I would have no one to shine for. The purpose of the sun is to light up the world, right?’ 

That sentence leaves Taehyun absolutely reeling. He buries his head into Huening Kai’s chest and mumbles out something incoherent.

‘What did you say?’  
‘I said, why are you so sappy. For goodness sake I can’t believe you one-upped me.’  
‘Anything for my boyfriend.’  
‘Boyfriend?’  
‘Why? Do you not want to be boyfriends?’ 

The memory ends just as Taehyun waltzes into the living room, pretty as always even in an oversized white shirt and gym shorts. He takes one look at the now even more tangled mess in the room and chuckles fondly, before frowning slightly at the sight of his partner’s empty document on the computer. ‘You’ve been smiling stupidly at the screen for awhile now, what are you thinking about? Certainly not your essay I believe.’ His tone is light, a small smile playing on his lips as he pops in a small gummy bear into his mouth and sits down in front of him. Huening Kai leans in closer, so close that he can now count the freckles on the other’s golden honey skin. His heart swells bigger and bigger the more he stares, feeling as if it was going to burst out with the amount of admiration he felt for his boyfriend.‘Thinking about how you confessed with the note.’ Before the other has anything to say, he closes the remaining distance between them into a sweet kiss. They have been dating for months now but the butterflies he gets while kissing Taehyun never fails to flutter in his stomach, and he feels like he’s on top of the world. He reluctantly pulls away, relishing the taste of candy in his mouth. Huening Kai resumes his focus back onto his work with renewed energy, while Taehyun makes himself comfortable beside him, head laying onto his side.

‘I love you so much. You are my whole world.’  
‘I love you too, my sun.’

**Author's Note:**

> hehe i hope that was a fun read for uu. leave a kudos or a comment if u enjoyed reading it and uh maybe follow me on twt @soogyuizs


End file.
